The House of Hades
by athenaparthenos1
Summary: The next book in heroes of olympus.
1. just keep sailing

**This is my first time writing Percy Jackson, So I will try to make this one good! Check out my profile and vote on what to include in my books.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

Hazel

The shock was unbelievable. Percy and Annabeth had just fallen into Tartarus and they were sailing to the House of Hades in Greece. Hazel wanted to cry. The crew still hadn't processed this information. Hazel wanted to go to Frank and cry her heart out on his shoulder. Being with Frank sometimes made her feel better, though she knew it wouldn't work with something as large as this. She had to stay focused, she knew if she wasn't then a monster could attack the ship and they would all die. It seemed Piper was thinking the same thing because she used charmspeak to soothe her friends and get them to be more alert. Immediately Leo took off into the sky, not looking at the sea and forgetting his sadness. The rest of the crew went down to their cabins and tidied up their rooms. That was until Leo called them up for a meeting.

Annabeth

Annabeth was falling with chunks of rubble and cement hitting every part of her body and hurting her foot a LOT. annabeth and Percy chatted and caught up with each other Annabeth thought this was the best gift the gods had ever given her. Except for the part about falling into Tartarus, an endless pit of evil filled with monsters that would never die. Yep a typical demigod day. After an hour the silk stopped pulling on her leg and she relaxed. Then she remembered this was bad not good and told Percy to knock them both out he did and she blacked out.

Piper

Piper rushed over to attend the meeting. She was thinking so hard she ran into Frank gods he was as hard as a rock! Then she blacked out. When she awoke Jason was sitting next to her. Jason thanked her for blacking out because afterwards Frank ran over and told everyone how he knocked you out. Everyone laughed until he told us he was serious. The we got down to business He and leo had carried me to the sick bay. He told me how he took my dagger, went above deck and looked into it, it showed him something scary and he threw it overboard. Then Leo told him to dive for it so he did. Then he came down and I was awake so he told me this. Piper cuddled him into a hug. She loved her boyfriend. She wondered aloud where Annabeth and Percy were and then said: "Frank is a human cinderblock." And Jason agreed

**I can't wait to write more! Let me know who I should do next! There is a poll on my profile where you can vote about it!**


	2. TO CALIFORNIA!

**Hey guys! don't be afraid to give me a review on how you think the story is! Visit my page some time, look at polls, and tell me what you think. Someone told me they ****wanted to hear from coach Hedge.**

Jason

Jason felt better after he knew that Piper was alive. He didn't want to loose anyone else after Percy/Annabeth going down. Then he saw a rainbow. Wait a minute. It was an Iris-mesage! He saw Percy and Annabeth inside of it and didn't know what to say Except "your alive!" Percy and Annabeth agreed that yes, they were alive. As quickly as they could, they exchanged stories. Annabeth told them to hurry up because they were getting Extreemly bored. Jason immediately told Leo to go at full speed. Annabeth also commented on how good the reception was in Tartarus. Jason asked what that had to do with anything and the Iris-message disappeared.

Coach Hedge

Coach kept watch for any monsters on the side of the boat. He waited for over an hour until finally Leo said: "this is going to hurt" That's when Coach got excited. Suddenly a huge wave crashed on the deck and said: Stop!" Coach replied: "You rock Poseidon!" Coach saw the look on Leo's face and didn't get the hint to shut up. Coach informed Leo that as a "responsible" adult chaperone, he must go ashore with the most dangerous quest. Then leo informed him that they were still in Rome. Coach apperently thought this was an achievement and went ashore with Jason and Leo.

Reyna

Octivan wanted power. Reyna wanted to throw him off a cliff! She knew he was whipping the Romans into a war frenzy and knew that if he did camp half-blood would be rubble when they got back. Maybe if she told them Long island was the other way... yes that was how to keep the camp safe. How could she make herself look innocent when Octivan found out they were going the wrong way. If she used a road map it is really easy to hold those things upside down. When Octivan called a meeting she said that she had looked at the map and long island was the other way. He belived her and she directed them to a place in California.

**Give me reviews and vote on who you would like to see next.**


	3. coach kicks monster butt

**Hey guys! please review on what you would like to see. click on athenaparthenos1 at the TOP of the page to vote on who you would like to see in the next chapter.**

Leo

Leo was scared. He did not know where they were or what they were doing. Then Coach Hedge smelled monster and charged at a tourist waving his club and yelling "DIE!" fortunately (or unfortunately) the tourist could see through the mist and passed out. That's when coach yelled: "Yeah baby! take that! Fleeing at the very mention of my NAME!" That's when Leo pointed out that no one said his name. Coach replied with the traditional, "Shut up Valdaz" and Leo obeyed. Then coach walked towards a statue and for a second, just a second, Leo thought there was someone else in his place. Then coach Hedge fell to the groung screaming "CURSED CHILD OF VENUS" Then he vaporized instantly gone and Leo suspected he knew what was going on. It was the only explanation.

Jason

There were a lot of good things as well as bad things about this situation. They could party all night, Coach might see Annabeth and Percy!, Coach would be kicking monster butt 24/7 to keep him occupied, (instead of kicking their butts) Now it was Annabeth and Percy's turn with coach.

**Sorry it was short but I didn't know what to write because I had no REVIEWS go to my page and vote on who you would like to see next.**


	4. We do pushups

**Hi guys please go to my page and vote on who you would like to hear more from. thank you randomperson12 for telling me what you think my story needs. If you don't review and you don't vote I don't know what you want. Even guests can vote!**

Percy

Percy was bored. Tartarus was not very well _interesting. _No monsters attacked. No sign of Arachne. Annabeth and him were making a "house" to stay in for a wile. As they built, everything became very quiet, Percy could sense something coming. Something dark. Suddenly, Annabeth drew her dagger and began battling a grey skeleton dude. She put on her yankees cap and disappeared. Though he could hear "Move it seaweed brain!" or some cursing in ancient greek. After a few minutes she reappeared and told him about the battle. She also explained that their friends sent them that monster. He looked at his watch and knew the AgroII would be asleep. Annabeth offered to take the first watch so Percy fell asleep.

Frank

Frank stayed aboard as Jason, Leo, and their "responsible adult chaperone" went into Rome. Nico and Piper went below decks. So that meant he and Hazel had some alone time. He wondered what Hazel was thinking right now. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted when a skeleton dude hit him in the head. When he woke up he was still on the deck. Coach Hedge was back and was ordering Hazel, Nico, and Piper to do push ups. When frank asked why they were coach said it was because they sent the monster to Tartarus. Coach then yelled "Get to bed cupcakes!" and "Come out and I'll smack you back to long island!"

Nico

Nico HATED push ups. Worst invention the world ever made. Okay, maybe sending the monster to Tartarus wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had. he panicked and didn't know what to do. So his punishment was to do 100 stupid push ups. Once Frank got knocked out Hazel screamed a few awful curses in Latin and asked for help. Personally, Nico didn't know latin, though he could guess the words. Then Nico sent the monster to Tartarus and coach came back and told them to do 100 pushups. The girls only had to do 50 girly pushups, and Nico had to do 100 REAL pushups. Nico told coach Hedge to go to Tartarus which didn't make him happy. So here he was in bed.

**thanks for reading, please ****review.**


	5. We are fine!

**Hey guys! A fan fiction author who gets reviews if a much faster typer than the ones who don't! Please VOTE on who you would like to see next. look where it says: Author: athenaparthenos1 PM **The next book in heroes of olympus. Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Drama - Annabeth C. & Hazel L. - Chapters: 4 - Words: 1,578 - Reviews: 5 - Follows: 1 - Updated: 11-28-12 - Published: 11-15-12 - id: 8705718**, click on athenaparthenos1 and VOTE also, I need more reviews, I only have 5.**

Leo

Uh oh. If coach went to the underworld, why was he here on the ship? Leo quietly went to where coach wa staying, it was empty. He searched the ship, no sign of him. Leo told Jason. Jason said "LEO VALDAZ IT IS 4:00 IN THE MORNING, GO TELL NICO!" so Leo did. Nico said that it must've been coach's dying wish. He isn't dead though. Leo was relived. Nico told him they should go above deck. Then Leo saw a man and a woman. Nico asked who they were. They introduced themselves as Posiedon, and Athena. They said, "We may never have acted as a team, but you kill the girl who avenged me? and you kill the boy who defeated Kronos? Listen Great nephew, and nephew. or cousin and secong cousin. now we should kill you!

Annabeth

Annabeth asked Percy if he had any Drachmas. Luckily, he had LOTS so they iris-mesaged their parents. Strangely enough their parents were in the same place. They were also fighting Nico, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Piper. Immediately, the war stopped and they had a nice long chat. then Percy iris-mesaged his mom who was overjoyed that he was alive. When Percy's mom asked where he was Percy muttered a curse and told her sweetly Tartarus. The coach hedge fell on him. they both got up muttering curses. Immediately, coach ran off to kick monster butt. Then the iris-mesage disappeared. Percy managed to open a portal to the ship and hedge walked through.

Leo

Why did that stupid goat have to fall on him?! after Percy and Annabeth broke up the fight, the gods disappeared and coach fell on Leo. Then coach told them about kicking monster butt. Leo had the story memorized when coach said "lets party!" an pulled out a disco ball and put on some funky dance shoes. Every one just went to bed instead.

**Like it? Please review! Thank you tam103600 for following my work!**


	6. 2 new

**Hey guys! I have 6 reviews. If you take 30seconds to review it would let me know that I should continue ****writing this story. Also please vote on my ****profile and the chapters will come out a whole lot faster. Also if you are an author on fan ****fiction, I have created a website to help get over writer's block. PM me if you want a page. **

Percy

when he woke up he saw Annabeth directly above him she greeted him with "Good morning or night seaweed brain I'm not sure." and P ercy just said: "stupid goat" that made Annabeth laugh. H e loved it when she laughed. This was the best moment of his life. Annabeth said that coach told her we should start looking for the doors because I could take us two years to find it for all we know. So they set out weapons at ready, talking and laughing, to find the doors of death, or die trying. (hopefully not die trying)

Frank

The only reason coach stopped partying was because he smelled monster. Or so he thought. A faun ughhhh SATYR jumped aboard with a cyclops. every on panicked except for him and coach. Coach called the SATYR Grover and with Grover was Tyson. Immediately, Grover began looking for Percy & Annabeth, and he couldn't find them. Grover looked heartbroken. When coach introduced the satyr as Grover, the protector/person who had brought Percy and Annabeth to camp, everyone fell silent. Then Frank introduced Tyson as Percy's half-brother. Once again, silence. The coach yelled "FIRE IN YA HOUSE YO!" and started doing some funky dance moves.

Coach Hedge

Coach had just got down his moves when everyone left. awwww! :{(

**Remember what I told you. In the PM (private ****message) Include your screen name, book, Category, (doctor who, percy jackson ****ect.) and type (book, movie, game)**


	7. Twins of power

**Thank SOME OF YOU for reviewing my work. Also in guest reviews if I know you please define who you are _Sarah. _**

Frank

Coach Hedge was getting stranger and stranger. Eventually they called a war council about it and told every one to avoid being in the same room with him for more than five minutes. For Frank that was pretty easy. For Grover... Not so easy. one day, he listened in on there conversation and heard something about "Pam". Were they talking about the super secret brownie Recipe Aphros had given them? If so Frank wanted to know how to make those because they were boss! Instinctively, they lowered there voices. Frank crept closer. Then Coach Hedge yelled: Back in bed cupcake! Or I'll tie a bell around your neck!

Then the Iris Message came.

Annabeth

Two new people came to the war council and even the crew was surprised. The boy introduced himself as Odysseus Jackson. Son of Posiedon Percy's twin. He looked just like Percy. The girl said she was Larina Chase, Annabeth's twin. They looked exactly alike. Coach began to celebrate because he had seven cupcakes again. He was ignored. Then we all decided to call it a day.


	8. A fReezing feeling

**Thank you for reviewing my work! I have been very busy for the last few days and finally I can update! Here we goooooooo!**

Percy

Okay having a twin brother was annoying, but he could find tons of strategys for this. Okay, He had been spending too much time with Annabeth. We could convince the Romans that we'd gotten OUT of Tartarus and were avenging what exactly. Hmm... Their time in Tartarus! It was almost too perfect. Something would go wrong. At that point Percy didn't know it, but it would be like a death sentence to do that. So naturally, he did it. Annabeth was completely against this because she had figured out what would go wrong, so Percy alerted the demigods when she was asleep and told them his plan. Everyone agreed that it was a wonderful idea, because Annabeth hadn't been there to say what would go wrong. Even Percy was unsure what the problem was, but he knew it wasn't sobased if she hadn't told them. Though it was a terrible thing and Annabeth herself was afraid of it.

Jason

Percy's plan was almost too perfect. Something kept nagging at him though. He had a cold. Feeling and wasn't sure what it was, suddenly, the voice of Gaia filled his mind her voice sounding more awake than ever. "Your plan will fail, mighty hero. That idiot curupera what was his name? Ah yes the curupera Percy should be rewarded for his help. Only Annabeth knows what she's doing.". Jason yelled that Percy was NOT a curupera and he was a demigod he also yelled at Gaia to get the futuist out of his mind. The voice of Gaia left his mind. He tried to contact Percy but every call was intercepted. Gaia's doing probably. Jason was scared.

Coach hedge

One of his cupcakes was depressed and so was he. Little did everyone know, but he had created an empathy link with everyone on the ship. All he had to do was stay out or danger. That should be easy. He should have told every one on the ship because soon one thought filled his mind.

το χειρότερο είναι ακόμα να έρθει.

(the worst is yet to come)

**To be continued with the help of reviews!**


End file.
